The Potter Family Series: Falling From Power
by MJSLSBS
Summary: Part 4 of the series. Set immediately after Betrayal of the Worst Kind. Lily and James's final battle against Voldemort


Title: Falling From Power

Author: The Mistress of Shadows

Email: Pg

Setting: Godric's Hollow

Characters: Lily, James, Harry, Peter, Voldemort

Summary: How did Pettigrew actually betray the Potter's and there final battle.

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue.

A/N: My first Harry Potter fic- my second fanfiction

Genre: Angst/Drama

Timeframe: 10yrs before PS/SS

Series: The Potter Family: The New Transfiguration Teacher, Escaping Thrice, Falling From Power, Finding Out, Reforming the Order, Lilly Potter

The Story

"My Master," I whispered, "I have done as you have commanded."

"Where have you discovered Lily and James Potter?" he asked staring at me through his cold blood shot eyes.

"Godric's Hollow, master. I discovered that they have a fidilous charm protecting their house. That is why we couldn't find them before, master."

"How did you find this out?"

"They had Sirius Black as their secret keeper but Sirius made me the secret keeper because he thought you would come after him and not some weakling like me."

"You're dismissed now."

Now I can get to work eliminating them, Voldermort thought. I can finally kill the Potters. They have been more of a nuisance than they have been worth. They have escaped me thrice so far. They have killed all five death eaters I've sent after them plus heaps of others. I myself have tried to kill them three times so far. I ABSOLUTELY HATE THEM! I should have killed them ages ago before they became such a nuisance. I'll go after them tonight since it's Halloween and everyone will be partying.

I'm making my way to Godric's Hollow to finally eliminate them after all this time "Alomohora," I whisper as I reach the front door. Walking in I hear voices echoing down from the floor above. Deciding on a surprise attack I go up the stairs instead of apparating in case they hear the pop. I find them and their son in a room off the hallway talking. They must have heard me because suddenly all becomes silent. All you can here is our breathing. I am a bit put off that my plan for a surprise attack didn't work. In that moment of hesitation I hear James yell, "_Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off_-" Lily stumbles out of the hallway into a room off it.' Fool! I'll corner her in there. I burst into the hallway where James is. "Avada Kedavra," I yell. James tries to jump out of the way but isn't quick enough. He crumples to the ground dead. I make my way towards the room where Lily and Harry have entered. I see her standing in front of her son as if to protect him. "_Stand aside girl! Stand aside_."

'"_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"_

"_Stand aside- stand aside girl now_!"

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry_!"

"_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now_…"

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"'_

Fool! She thinks I'll kill her and not her son- I'll kill them both. Better to kill her now than have her interfere even more. "Avada kedavra!" I yell pointing at her. I start laughing at the look she has on her face when she realised what I'd just said. She screams and tumbles down to the floor dead. Now. It is time to kill the only remaining Potter, the one the prophecy says that will have the power to vanquish me. Advancing on him I point my wand at the squirt of a child. I mutter the curse that'll kill him. A blinding flash of green light materializes out of the end of my wand. It hits his head and suddenly I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience. All of a sudden I realise that the curse had rebounded off the boy and hit me instead. It should have killed me but for some reason it didn't. Instead it turned me into a powerless soul; still alive but with no body to live in. a horrible thought came to me- _I would have to go into hiding until one of my followers comes to me and restores me to my body. _For the first time I run from something; not to be seen again for another ten years.

_Fin_


End file.
